


Let's Not Give Up On Eachother

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexuality Hiding, failed angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Yixing hates how he let Baekhyun slip out of his clutch so easily.





	Let's Not Give Up On Eachother

"I'm  _sick_ of hiding."

That's all there ever is. Sickness. The vile feelings that always plays with his emotions has him all strung out. It's tiring, disturbing, highly emotional, and much more that if explained, might cause too much pain. 

Truth be told, hiding out and always ducking out of the lights is border line dangerous. If any one ever finds out what's actually going on behind closed doors, it's more clear than a fact that he'll be looked down upon, as well as Yixing. Hopefully not the other members. 

All he can do is hide, there's nothing else to do. Hide from this, hide from that, it all becomes too much and it has Baekhyun constantly on edge. So, to blame all of this on the reason why he's snapped accusingly at an innocent Chanyeol and Jongdae is somewhat reasonable. He's tired, but he can't quite pinpoint on what exactly. Maybe all the unnecessary bullshit he goes through every day just to keep everyone happy. One day, it'll become far too much and Baekhyun will give out. 

He's dreading that day.

"I know," Yixing reassures again, because he feels like he has to— it's his job, unassigned. He's dealing with the same pint up emotions too, but someone has to be the one to comfort the other— hanging on false belief that everythings going to be just fine, when it isn't. He let's the other bury his head inside his neck, where fleeting, little kisses are left there. Something that they definitely can't do in public, so in the dark of Yixing's bedroom at three in the morning is the only safe resort. 

"I'm tired, too." 

The only reply is a sigh, a tired one, at that. Yixing subtly mimics it, because what else is there to say? A breath of erroneous relief is as close to content as they could reach. 

It feels like they've been sitting here for up to numerous hours, which isn't as far off truth as really stated. Not only a few hours before, Baekhyun's feelings had - not surprisingly - gotten the best of him, and there forth, he cursed everyone but Junmyeon, Minseok, and Kyungsoo out before storming off to Yixing's bedroom— where he's been sulking for hours. Yixing doesn't mind though, he never does. He's feeling the same, because sometimes he does the same thing— going to Baekhyun's room, everything except the spitting at everyone part. He just doesn't have the heart. 

"No, Yixing, I can't do this anymore," Baekhyun breathes against Yixing's shirt, and the sheer expression of utter fear only crosses Yixing's face for a second before it's gone. He's only holding on to the low hope that Baekhyun isn't referring to what he's been practically dreading for the longest. "I don't— I don't think this is the best idea."

"Baekhyun, what are you saying?" Yixing slightly pushes him back, only making out the blurry outline of Baekhyun's body.

"Yixing," he whines, and Yixing can hear the tiniest of sniffs. "Yixing, you know how much I love and care for you, but—" Baekhyun's once weak grip on the hem of Yixing's shirt tightens slightly, and he can make out the faint motion of what looks to be Baekhyun shaking his head. "With all this commotion happening, I don't think it's all that worth it."

"Baek—"

"It's  _true_ , Xing! And you know damn well the shit I'd do for you, but I don't want to go through this anymore. I want to be  _happy_ again."

Yixing feels like his heart has plummeted to his rib cage. Yes, out of everything that they've gone through, the long three years of being together, he would have never thought that Baekhyun would even consider giving up on this— on what they have. 

"You're not happy?" Yixing asks, hesitantly. "—with me?"

Baekhyun sighs. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I fucking love you, I'm always happy whenever I'm with you, but now, now it's hard to be."

"Aren't you sick of hiding?"

"Of course, always, but that never makes me want to give up on us, Baek," he tries reasoning, thumb reaching out to discreetly swipe the quick tear running down his cheek. Baekhyun watches. "I thought we could do this." 

"Trust me, me too."

It's a heart wrenching silence for the next few minutes before Yixing slowly feels Baekhyun slipping out of his embrace. The younger stands, fingers reluctantly slipping from in between Yixing's. 

"Baekhyun—"

"I already know," and he leans foward to place a kiss on Yixing's lips, and Yixing knows it's the last one he'll ever get from him. It's soothing, almost like he's pressing his lips against a cloud, even though he knows he wouldn't know what that feels like. There's a high chance that it only lasted for at least three seconds, but to Yixing, that was forever. 

The other pulls away first, because Yixing wouldn't. And then he's gone, out of Yixing's embrace, out of Yixing's room, out of Yixing's heart. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> Yall i love Baekxing so much, its unhealthy. But, I really hope you enjoyed this little thing. My literal comfort zone is fluff, fluff, fluff, so this was a little bit of a challenge.
> 
> Anyhow 
> 
> Lemme know what you think and how you feel and s u c h 
> 
>  
> 
> kudos appreciated


End file.
